


Wrestling

by alieniloquy



Series: Milex Ficlets: Four-in-One [2]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Miles Kane - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wrestling, alex is along for the ride, miles is a wrestling fanatic, milex - Freeform, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieniloquy/pseuds/alieniloquy
Summary: Miles is watching WWE and Alex is trying to show interest in it.





	Wrestling

It is Saturday evening, and that means Miles being glued to his television set as he’s sitting on the sofa with a cold beer and a random bag of crisps that he managed to grab on his quick run from the kitchen to the living room of his flat. He’s whooping and hollering at the programme that’s playing in front of him, periodically jumping up from where he’s sitting with his fists pumped up toward the ceiling.

Yes, he’s watching his favourite soap opera: WWE.

The only difference between this night and any other night is that Alex is hanging out with him since he didn’t have any obligations to attend to, sitting there on the same sofa absolutely lost on what’s going on. He can hear names and moves being called out by the commentators, but none of it stick in his brain. None of them make sense to him, but he remains seated there with a confused expression as he looks on. If anything, Alex is there for emotional support of Miles’s favourite pastime.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to know what was going on since he is showing as much interest as he possibly can since his boyfriend enjoys wrestling, but to no avail. Every couple of minutes after Miles either cheers or moans in disappointment, Alex leans over to ask what just happened; a quick update.

“You see that bloke right there?” He’s pointing to one of the wrestlers on the opposing side’s tag team. “He just proper picked up me favourite wrestler, did a piledriver, and almost knocked him out! But, you see that one over there? That’s his tag team partner, Strowman, and he got him in the ring to take his place—but barely! Look at how bloody his face is! Surprised he’s got his teeth in tact!”

Alex tries his hardest to take it all in, eventually figuring out the names of those involved in the match, but the rest? Forget about it. There’s no way, and he can’t concentrate for that long.

“Is Finn winning, then?”

Was there any winning if both sides were severely beat up? What was so important that they’d let themselves get beaten up to a pulp to win? Maybe he’s looking too hard into the scoring process rather than the fun aspect to it all.

It’s a show, and it’s all staged.

A soap opera without the romance.

“He’s not out yet, and neither is Strowman. That bloke’s mega. Look at him, like a terminator. Throwing Owens like he’s nothing.” Miles’s eyes are sparkling with excitement, body leaning forward as he reaches for some crisps to stuff them into his mouth. Although at the same time that happens, Strowman had tried to tackle Mahal and he missed, hitting the corner of the ring pretty hard which causes Miles to cough, choking a tiny bit.

“ _Get him_ , man! Juke him! Do _something_!” He’s back on his feet, staring at the screen intently. All Alex could do is watch Miles, finding him far more interesting than wrestling at the moment. So energetic, so excited about this one match—it’s endearing. How could he not stop and stare for a while?

“YEAH! THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT, BABY!”

That startles Alex, causing him to look at the screen as he sees the two wrestlers on the floor of the ring; he missed what happened that got Miles shouting at the television yet again.

“What happened? Did they do it? That’s Strowman on top, right?”

Miles turns his head to look at Alex, smiling widely that it matches the happy glint in his eyes. It pleases him greatly to hear Alex trying his hardest to understand what’s going on for his sake. “Yeah! Mahal jumped to tackle Strowman down, but it failed! He picked him up and body slammed him—pinned him right away and got it!”

After the explanation of what he missed, Alex decides to have a mini celebration, clapping and yelling to which Miles can’t contain his laughter. It’s delayed, but it’s better than nothing. However, it’s short lived since because he was distracted by catching Alex up with what was happening, he didn’t see what was going on the screen until it’s too late.

“AW, C’MON NOW! He was already down, man!” And Miles is back to not being a happy camper, sitting down as he watches a bald man tackle Bálor; successfully ambushing the wrestler. There’s no getting up from that, not when he is already winded from the match.

“Who’s that?”

“A prick that’s gotta ruin the fun,” Miles mumbles, shaking his head before leaning back and wrapping an arm around Alex to bring him closer as the programme comes to an end. “But, we’ll see what happens to Finn and that prick next time, yeah? Thanks for watching this with me, you’re the best.”

He presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek before leaning their heads together; eyes closing. That’s enough excitement for one evening, and Alex couldn’t agree any more—but it’s worth it to make a loved one feel appreciated and understood.

“You’re welcome, love. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> These ficlets are all inspired by Curious Cat anons that I’ve received. I wanted to expand on them more than a few sentences. :) None of these have been beta’d, so I apologise for mistakes and my overall rustiness as it’s been a while since I’ve written a proper fanfic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
